<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haha foop by teethstealer69420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045238">haha foop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethstealer69420/pseuds/teethstealer69420'>teethstealer69420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethstealer69420/pseuds/teethstealer69420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TOE-etry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haha foop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lmaoooo foop is like foot byt foop<br/>fOOP<br/>FOOP!!! say it<br/>pop da p<br/>foop</p><p> </p><p>nmmmmmmbnm<br/>u should write more poems<br/>i should 2<br/>here goes/</p><p>FOOT (by teethstealer69420)</p><p>Little foot, big foot,<br/>Sock foot, lop foot,</p><p>Foot on ground<br/>Foot int red<br/>Foot scare!</p><p>Little foot, no foot,<br/>Pad foot had foot,</p><p>Foot on hand<br/>Foot in mouth<br/>Foot yum!</p><p>Little foot, rage foot,<br/>Freak foot, quick foot,</p><p>Foot on wind<br/>Foot int door<br/>Foot revenge!</p><p>Little foot, death foot,<br/>Scared foot, dare foot,</p><p>Foot on flesh<br/>Foot int throat<br/>Foot crush!</p><p>Little foot: dead foot,<br/>Limp foot, weep foot</p><p>Foot crouch down<br/>Foot int guilt<br/>Foot mourn!</p><p> </p><p>hehhehehhehe foot violence</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>